


Dream Team Oneshots

by pphead49



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Angel Corruption, Angst, Awkward Crush, Blow Jobs, Bottom!George, Boys Kissing, Comfort Reading, Coming Out, Coming Untouched, Crushes, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Ending, Fluff, Injury, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Poison, Poly, Polyamory, Possibly Unrequited Love, Praise Kink, Romantic Soulmates, Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Soulmates, Stomach Bulge, Suicide, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Wet Dream, cum, degrading, dream reading george to sleep as aftercare, horror movies, top!Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pphead49/pseuds/pphead49
Summary: Just some oneshots of some dumbasses (not shipping real ppl just their personas)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 199





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST CHAPTER WWOOOOOOO  
> It’s an angel demon dynamic, Dream and Sapnap are demons and George is an angel  
> !! This contains smut !!

“So how’s your day been,” Sapnap said, flopping down on the restaurant chair. “Good” The angel smiled, looking up at the demon. For a Demon, Sapnap was a sweet boy. Him and George had been friends for a while. “Do you mind if my friend comes over to my house tonight, I knew you were staying and I just thought you would wanna know..”   
“Yeah that’s fine.. he an angel or demon?” George asked, taking a sip of his water.  
“A demon, a pretty mischievous one..” Sapnap trailed off.  
“That’s.. Okay” George said, doubtfully. He was really hoping that something they didn’t that night didn’t turn him into a demon as well.  
“Are you sure? You sound hesitant?”  
“Yeah I’m sure just.. a little scared,” George giggled, nervously grabbing a french fry.   
George observed Sapnap, he wasn’t wearing anything out of the ordinary, black sweatpants and shirt.   
George was wearing something similar, a white shirt with very light blue denim shorts. 

Sapnap giggled as he ate a nacho.   
“huh?” George said as another demon boy, dressed in jeans and a black sweater sat down and threw his arm over the angel’s shoulder. George let out a squeak in protest as he sat down. The two demons broke out laughing as the new one removed his arm from around George.   
“Who’s this little angel,” The demon smirked.   
“That, my friend, is George. George, this is Dream,”   
“More like nightmare,” George giggled.  
“Oh come on now,” Dream rolled his eyes at the smaller boy, grabbing a chip from Sapnap.  
“Bitch,” Sapnap mumbled playfully.  
“You guys ready to go?” Dream asked, sitting his elbows on the table.   
“Yeah, you?” George said, looking towards Sapnap.   
“Mhm,” Sapnap said as they all grabbed food and threw it away.

•••••

“WHY’D YOU ONLY CALL ME WHEN YOU'RE HIGH,” They all sang in unison, pulling into Sapnap’s driveway. They all giggled as Sapnap turned the car off. All the boys opened the doors and stretched, walking into the house. They were all pretty playful by the time they went in. Sapnap grabbed some alcohol from the fridge as Dream and George sat down, George turning on the tv. The shorter man was generally used to being at Sapnap’s place, the two had been friends for a long time. George changed the TV to spongebob. “What the hell George?” Dream laughed. “Huh?” George asked in return, confused.   
“Why are you watching a children’s show?”  
“Oh... what do you wanna watch?” He mumbled, handing Dream the remote, the demon turning on Soul Eater. 

“OH MY GOD THEY'RE KILLING EACH OTHER!” George whined.  
“That’s the whole point,” Sapnap laughed, sipping his beer as George hid behind a blanket, cuddled up with Mogwai, Sapnap’s cat. 

•••••

“Spin the bottle?” Dream giggled.  
“Sure, George you up for it?” Sapnap asked carefully, George was the only completely sober one. Dream was a little drunk and Sapnap was tipsy.   
“What is that?” George asked innocently.  
Dream giggled slightly.   
“It’s where someone spins a bottle and whoever it lands on, they have to kiss,” Sapnap explained softly.  
“I’ve never kissed anyone.. but sure,” George said.  
“Are you sure?” Sapnap asked.  
“We don’t wanna pressure you,” Dream said, a caring tone seeping into his voice.  
“Yeah,” The angel smiled.   
Dream grabbed an empty beer bottle, spinning it. The demon took a long sip of his own drink before the bottle stopped spinning.   
It landed on George and his eyes opened wide.   
“I’ll be gentle George,” Dream giggled, scooting towards the boy, they were sitting on the floor so it was difficult. He immediately pulled the brit onto his lap. He cupped George’s face into his hands and placed a kiss on his lips, he lingered for a moment. George kept his eyes open, staring at the boy with his eyes crossed.   
Sapnap laughed as Dream pulled away.   
“That felt nice,” George said, sounding more like a question.  
“Are you?” Sapnap paused, “horny?”  
“I don’t know what that means!” George giggled innocently.  
“It means you want to have sex” Dream smirked.   
“I mean, maybe.. but wouldn’t I be a demon if I did that?!”  
Sapnap sighed, “Ask literally any demon... 99% of them don’t regret becoming demons!”  
“I vouch for that,”  
“I mean.. I’ve always wanted to rebel a little, but I’ve never mentioned it,” George mumbled.  
“Do you want to?” Sapnap subtly scooted closer.   
“..a lot,” the angel mumbled, feeling his dick twitch slightly at the lustful expressions in the two demons red and black eyes.  
“Are you 100% sure? and if we do we’ll have a safe word.. and it’ll be.. wallpaper, use it if you get overwhelmed or you want us to stop,” Dream asked, his tone stern but not an angry stern, they just wanted to make sure they had his consent, the event being a big, irreversible thing for the angel.   
“Yes, I want to..” George whined, throwing himself into Sapnap, the boy he was more comfortable with. As their faces nearly collided, George could smell the alcohol, but didn’t care at that point. Sapnap kissed the angel roughly, starting to make out almost immediately.   
George was surprisingly good at it, the demon figured he had practiced. 

Dream started to run his cold hands up George’s torso, wrapping around him and delicately massaging the boy. George whined as Sapnap pulled away, yanking the older boy’s shirt off, as well as his own. Dream leaned into George’s neck from behind, biting and sucking on the unmarked skin, leaving bruises behind as George melted under his touch. Sapnap slid George onto his thigh, the angel still with his shorts on. Sapnap slid George back and forth, grinding him into his thigh. George let out tiny moans and whines of pleasure. After only a minute or two of grinding and hickeys, George let out a particularly loud moan as he fell on Sapnap.   
“Did you just... cum in your pants?” Sapnap asked, pulling the boy up to see his eyes cloud to red and black colors. “Oh shit you did.. and you’re a demon now,” George panicked but lust overcame him and all he could say was, “more,” as he leaned back up. Sapnap stood, pulling the weakened, now demon, boy up with him. Dream got up on his own, pulling his own shirt and pants off as Sapnap slid his pants off. Both of the Tops were in their underwear. George blushed as Sapnap pulled his pants and boxers at the same time.

Before George could even react, Dream picked him up and carried him to Sapnap’s soft, comfortable couch. The man laid him down gently, Sapnap following. Sapnap sat above George while Dream sat on his knees, between George’s legs. George blushed as the two boys observed him. His cock was coated with cum, so Dream sough out to take care of that. The slightly younger man leaned down and took George’s dick in his mouth, taking the cum into his own mouth and swallowing it as George moaned when Dream pulled away.   
“Do you want us to fuck you?” Dream asked gripping George’s thighs softly.  
“y-yes,” George whined as Dream flipped him over.   
“Suck sapnap’s dick while I stretch you alright?”  
“like you did?” George asked, sounding so innocent, dispute the situation. “Yes, he’ll help you baby,” Dream smiled, his softness shining through. 

Dream lined up behind George, coating his fingers in his own saliva as he started to slide one finger slowly in, “relax,” Dream said, continuing as George went down slowly on Sapnap’s cock. “Just go up and down,” Sapnap said as George tried to do so. He wasn’t horrible or good, average, but good for a first timer. Sapnap grunted as he grabbed George’s hair, lightly guiding him up and down. 

Dream stuck in a second finger and George choked slightly, taking a few second breather before going back down on Sapnap’s cock. “You aren’t near as tight as I though you would be,” Dream smirked, already on 3 fingers. George let out whoreish moans, now comfortable around the 2 other demons.

Sapnap picked up on his speed of face-fucking George, nearing orgasm. Just before he finished he pulled George off of his dick. George looked at him with a confused look, precum and spit falling down his chin, which turned Sapnap on even more. Sapnap went over behind Dream, jerking George off as Dream continued. George whined and moaned, failing to get so many words out, he finally managed to get out a “ah- sap- ah,” as he came. 

Dream pulled his fingers out, smiling at George.   
“M-more,” He moaned, moving his ass around, just asking to be dicked down. “Jesus,” Sapnap said, widening his eyes in surprise.   
“It’s his first time, I’m not suprised,” Dream said, slowly inserting himself into George. The dark brown haired boy leaned down into the couch as he moaned loudly into the soft cushions. Sapnap almost drooled at the sight, usually he would be the one being fucked by Dream, and now he felt a little jealous. Dream and Sapnap were friends, and casual fuck buddies, and George was his best friend, and he had a feeling he was about to join the equation. Dream slowly slid in and out of George. “Sapnap, cmere,” Dream said, slowing his pace slightly to talk. “Can you grab that small dildo, buttplug, and lube from your room,” Dream whispered, definitely not loud enough for George to hear over his own sexual noises. Sapnap did as told though.

It was kind of funny, Sapnap running upstairs, his dick still semi hard and also exposed. He did grab the things though, and started to head back down to the other boys. When he got there, George was mumbling and moaning an obscene amount, not even able to get out a word. Dream pounded into the smaller boy as sapnap brought the stuff. “Thank you Sap,” Dream said, continuing his pace as Sapnap sat the things down. Dream first grabbed the lube, pulling out for a few seconds as George whined, he really couldn’t stand being without a cock in him at that point. “Huh?” He said as Dream started again after lining up properly.  
“aA- coLD!” George gasped as Dream continued. Dream kept on at a kinda slow, but steady pace, careful to only brush against George’s prostate, but never actually hit it.

Yet.

Dream lubed up the dildo as he handed the red gemstoned buttplug to Sapnap, “for you,” He smiled. The sound of skin slapping against eachother was kinda loud, but none of them cared. Sapnap did his own thing with the lube while Dream started to slide the small dildo inside of George as well as his own dick. On accident, while not focusing, Dream slammed into George’s prostate as the british boy let out a scream as he came again. 

Dream paused, not pulling out, “k-“ George paused, “keep going,” He whined. It was normal for new demons to cum tons of times when they first have sex. Dream flipped the boy over, making him lay in a puddle of his own cum, but he didn’t mind, as Dream starting thrusting again, pushing the dildo in little by little until both Dream’s cock and the toy were filling him. Dream loved being able to see George’s face, and he was surprised that he could hold back from cumming for that long with such a beautiful boy in front of him.

By the time Sapnap was done putting in the plug, he was completely hard and whining. Dream gestured for the texan to come over, and he complied. “Have you ever topped before?” Dream asked, not looking at him, busy with his actions. “N-No” He stuttered, embarrassed. “Well cmere, it’s time you learned,” George was confused, ‘are they gonna switch, or what?’ he thought.   
Dream pulled out the smaller clear dildo and pulled Sapnap over, guiding him into George, slowly sliding in as Dream fucked him at a slower pace, staying in for a second to give Sapnap entrance. George writhed and screamed under them as tears stung at his eyes. “y- you okay??” Sapnap asked, worried. “Uh huh,” George spoke between lewd moans and whines. 

Sapnap finally slid all the way in after around 2 minutes. The two boys started at a slow pace, going faster as time went on. George couldn’t believe that he was a virgin an hour ago and he was now being fucked by his new friend and long time best friend at the same time. George moaned out as the boys sped up. Dream generally kept quiet while having sex, but Sapnap, on the contrary, let out pornstarish moans. 

Both of the boys at shoved their dicks into George’s prostate at once. The boys could see George’s entire body tighter up as he moaned so loud they were convinced the neighbors could hear it. Sapnap leaned down to the boy, making out with him. Dream leaned down as well, sucking small hickeys all up George’s body

Sapnap couldn’t take it anymore, as he pulled away to moan loudly as he came in George and pulled out. Dream took to his own violent pace, the sound of skin slapping and moans was so erotic to Dream. He let out a low moan as he came in George as well. The two boys Grabbed George’s dick together, jerking him off, almost aggressively, George whined a squirmed from overstimulation as he came all over himself. The boy just laid there, too tired to care enough to more. There was cum dripping out of his ass and cum on his chest. He was definitely a mess.

•••••

“Thank you for the bath,” George smiled. He was sitting in the middle of Sapnap’s large bathtub, between Sapnap and Dream. They helped wash him off and gave him kisses and “ooo sorry”s when they hit a bruise or tender spot. “You okay Sapnap asked gently, pulling the boy to sit between his legs, setting his chin on his head.   
“Mhm, I had a lot of fun, thank you,” He smiled gently.  
“Are you okay with being a demon?” Dream chimed in. “If I can do that again, yes,” He giggled.   
They all laughed softly at the boy as Sapnap cleaned his back off. 

•••••

The boys had layed down in Sapnap’s large bed, all of them in their underwear. George was between the two, resting his head on Dream’s chest with his leg draped over his torso, Sapnap was spooning George. 

“Wait.. Sapnap did you take the plug out?” Dream asked.   
“Uhhhhhh”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George comes to visit Dream for the first time, quickly finding out that he’s 7,0 tall, after keeping his height private. George feels tiny compared to him, and comes to love wearing his clothes and making him reach cabinets.   
> (au where George is 5,0 and Dream is 7,0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!CONTAINS SMUT AND THINGS THAT MIGHT BE TRIGGERING TO SOMEONE WITH AN EATING DISORDER OR BODY DYSMORPHIA!! (things about being overly large/small)

George walked up to Dream's house, noticing his door was quite tall. He walked up to the door and knocked, around 30 seconds after, the door creaked open to a blonde man that towered over him. George had seen his face, but never an angle that showed his height. "Oh my god," George said, his eyes going wide. "Am I too scary to give a hug?" Dream asked sweetly, leaning down, picking up George slightly off the ground in a hug. "You told me you were tall but never THIS tall," The brunette giggled, glaring up at him, "Can we go in, my neck hurts from looking up at you," "Oh you baby, give me your suitcase," Dream laughed, grabbing George's suitcase when he held it up, carrying it around easily, bringing it to his room.

"I hope you don't mind sleeping in here, I have a huge bed," Dream said a little quietly, hoping George wouldn't make him sleep on the couch. "Mhm, I'd prefer to sleep in here anyways," The boy replied, grabbing his toiletries and taking them to Dream's bathroom. "Why is your bathtub so big," George asked as he peeked back out from the bathroom. "Because I wanted a bathtub I could completely stretch my legs out in" Dream shrugged, sitting George's bag where it wouldn't be in the way. "I can't wait to take a bath in there," He joked, walking back to the living room, Dream following. George stopped and turned around, almost causing Dream to run him over.

George looked up at him, "Do you wanna watch a movie?" The older boy looked up at Dream, smiling slightly. "I mean what kind of movies do you like?" Dream questioned. "I mean we could watch a baking show, I love those," George giggled, walking over to grab the remote, "are you an old lady? let's watch a horror movie," Dream joked, grabbing the remote. "I don't wanna but I know I'm not getting that back," George laughed, pointing at the remote. "exactly." Dream said, giggling a little.

•••••

George was in Dream's lap, hiding under a blanket. "It's too scary I hate it," George said from under the blanket, his voice hinted with fake anger. Dream slowly and delicately pulled George closer, to the blonde he was so delicate, and breakable. The smaller boy practically melted into the touch of Dream behind him, laying on his back and closing his eyes. "You're so comfy," He mumbled, sliding his hand under Dream's hand. In return the younger held George's much smaller hand, that was barely the size of his palm. "Okay I'm good now," George smiled, looking up at Dream. "Mhm," The younger hummed, looking back at the tv while holding George.

•••••

"That was a good movie" George said as he got up from the couch. "Yeah.. do you wanna order food for dinner?" Dream asked, stretching but staying sitting down. A cat walked into the room and George smiled, a looking down at her. "Hey patches!" George smiled, picking her up and sitting back down. "She looks so tiny when you're holding her," Dream laughed a little, petting her.

"So.. what do you want to eat?" The blonde asked, grabbing his phone. "Mcdonald's" George replied simply, cuddling Patches. "Chicken nuggets I'm guessing?" Dream asked, looking over at him and smiling. George glared at Dream, "how'd you know?" Dream giggled a little, "You just seem like the type," George looked back over at him, "I can't tell if that's rude or not.." "It isn't" Dream smiled, ordering their food.

•••••

After the doorbell rang, George ran to the door and grabbed the food, coming back and sitting it on the kitchen table. "Dream! Foods here," George yelled towards the living room, the blonde man soon coming and sitting down, as did George. His feet dangled above the ground, being fall too tall for Dream's huge furniture. George got out his food and starting eating, along with Dream. "Do you think if I threw this fry up in the air I could catch it?" Dream asked, smiling like a dork. "I don't know," George laughed as Dream threw it up, catching it easily with an "ayyee!" after he caught it. "Nice," George smiled, looking down at Patches, who was by his feet. Dream smiled as he grabbed another fry, eating it normally that time.

•••••

"Dreeeaamm I'm tired.." George mumbled as he slumped down in the couch. "We can go to bed," Dream nodded, getting up and reaching his hand out to help George up. The brunette grabbed it and got yanked up by Dream. "Oh sorry," he said as George let out a little yelp. "I forget you're a lot smaller than me," He continued. "It's okay, you just scared me a little," George smiled as Dream leaned down and picked him up, holding his thighs to keep him up. "Thanks," George smiled, resting his head on the blonde's shoulder. Dream carried him upstairs, gently laying him down on his bed.

As Dream sat him down and he curled up in a ball, he couldn't help but think about how he looked so tiny. "George do you wanna cuddle?" He said gently, laying down. "Please," George smiled, rolling over towards Dream and wrapping his arms around him. "You're so warm," He mumbled quietly against Dream's chest. The younger smiled, holding George close, kissing his forehead.

The brunette boy looked up, “Did you just kiss me?” He giggled, smiling. “Mhm, and I’ll do it again,” Dream joked, kissing him on the forehead once more. The blonde’s heart skipped a beat when George visibly lit up with an idea “No, do it like this,” He said, pressing his lips into Dream’s. Dream responded by pulling him closer and kissing him deeper. “George..?” He said after pulling away, realizing what he was doing and that it wasn’t a dream. “Did you mean that..” He trailed off, expecting a ‘No I didn’t, gay ass’ but in reality, he was met with an “Of course I did,” and another kiss, followed by a “I’m sleepy” and George shoving his head back into Dream’s neck, falling asleep. Dream looked at the boy under him, smiling at his peaceful face while he was asleep, starting to fall asleep as well.

•••••

Dream woke up, yawning and feeling his dick straining against his sweats, the dream he had just popped back into his head, bits and snippets of having sex with George flashed across his brain as he sighed. He attempted to move from George, but the brunette had his legs wrapped around Dream. As he tried to peel himself away, George stirred in his sleep, sliding his leg up Dream’s erection.

The blonde let out a whine, waking George slightly, “You alright?” He said groggily, opening his eyes. “Oh..” He said lowly, realizing what was pressing against his leg. “Was it a Dream or did it just happen?” George asked, and Dream was incredibly surprised at his nonchalant tone. “A dream.. you can leave and let me deal with it if you wanna,” Dream mumbled.

George sat up and looked at him “Or I could help you,” George smiled. “You don’t have to give me a handjob it’s fine,” Dream said quietly, George grabbed his arm as he sat up. “Not handjob Dream,” The older smirked. “Y-You wanna... have sex?” Dream stuttered. “I don’t know if that’s the best for your health,” He continued. George shot him a confused look, “what do you mean?” George laughed. “12 Inches, George.” The smaller boy nearly choked on the air he was breathing in. “W-We can make it work..” George said, honestly hoping he was lying.

Dream nodded, going in to kiss George, as their lips met, the brunette tangled his hands in Dream’s hair, sliding into his lap. At that moment, George realized that Dream, was in fact, not lying. He broke away from the kiss, pulling off his shirt and going to grab Dream’s, who smiled and happily obliged, holding his arms up.

Dream pulled back, sitting on his legs. He ran his arms across George’s torso delicately, “You’re so tiny, I don’t know if it’ll fit,” He said quietly. “Then you can make it fit,” George smirked, pulling his sweats off, already half hard. Dream looked down at him, smiling as he palmed him through his boxers, the smaller boy whined softly as he pulled Dream into another kiss.

After George was fully hard after some palming and making out, Dream pulled away, pulling his sweats and boxers off in one swift motion. George’s jaw dropped, he was so excited and terrified at the same time, but he immediately laid back.

Dream reached over to his bedside table, grabbing a bottle of lube. “Here we go,” Dream said, putting some on his fingers, pulling George’s boxers down and pushing his index finger gently against his entrance. As Dream thrust his finger into the small boy, his face curled into a face of pleasure. “You seem to like this,” Dream whispered, starting to use a second and third finger, by the fourth, George was writhing under him, achingly hard.

“D-Dream... so good...” He breathed out, just babbling words at that point. The blonde smiled down at him as he stopped, but didn’t pull his fingers out. “Ready?” George sighed softly, “ready as I’ll ever be..” Dream lined up with George, grabbing his hands and sliding the tip in.

George felt like he was gonna die, and Dream was only maybe an inch in. The smaller boy was whining and moaning, trying to suppress them with his hand and failing. Dream grabbed his hand and pulled it away, “Don’t, your noises are so cute,” he grabbed his hip, moving in a bit more, now maybe three inches, and George was starting to tear up. “If you want me to stop, say... cactus” Dream said, wiping a tear, “you okay bub?” he asked so softly and delicately that George wasn’t even sure it was Dream. “mhm.. I’m okay... just not used to it,”

Dream was around 6 inches in after a few minutes of effort. George let out a high pitched squeak as Dream his his prostate, so Dream started to purposely avoid it. “Can you hit that spot again,” George asked, Dream couldn’t help but notice how George was a flustered, blushing mess with precum dribbling down his dick. “We’re not even near done yet, babe,” Dream leaned down, holding the smaller boys face in his hands. “so be patient,” he continued, pulling away and grabbing his hands again. George was impatient, he couldn’t lie, but what Dream just said to him was incredibly hot, so he could be a little patient, just for him.

Dream slowly continued, and George felt like he was gonna die, he could feel Dream, almost all the way in, he could feel it right under his bellybutton. The blonde let go of George’s hand, resting them on his stomach, which confused George a little under he looked down and saw a bump from Dream’s dick inside of him. “Are you sure you’re okay?” Dream asked softly. George hummed an mhm, followed by a small moan when Dream got all the way in. The smaller boy squirmed when Dream started to slightly move, gradually building up to being able to fully thrust in and out. “D-Dream.. feels so good..” George stuttered between whimpers and moans, his eyes glossy from tears, which he couldn’t tell if they were from pleasure or pain.

Dream smiled, pushing as far into him as he could, moving George’s hand over the bump on his stomach. “You’re so tiny,” Dream whispered, “you love this don’t you?” George whined out as Dream moved to find his prostate, absolutely finding it and slamming into it. “I DO” George yelled out as the taller slammed into him.

The brunette could feel his orgasm bubbling up as Dream continued, he kept his hand over his stomach where Dream was, pulling him down to kiss him as he came all over both of them, completely untouched. George whined in overstimulation as Dream keep going after his orgasm.

He assumed Dream was getting close by the increase in moans and him throwing his head back. His suspicion was indeed confirmed when he felt Dream release inside of him. He could feel that he kept going after he came, pumping as much cum into George as he could. The smaller boy felt the copious amount bloating his stomach, and he loved it, and he also didn’t know why. Dream grabbed his hips and slammed back in, cumming a little more before pulling out, watching it leak out of George. “You look so hot when you’re all destroyed like this” Dream said quietly, holding his hand over his stomach. “and I’m very glad you can’t have kids,” George chucked at that, looking up at Dream. “We should really do that again sometime, that was fucking amazing,” George smiled, “but I think you’ll have to be carrying me everywhere for the rest of my stay,” Dream smiled down at him “you’re tiny anyways it’s fine,”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is a serial killer basically
> 
> This is from my wattpad acc (@ahahahelp___) and also from a while ago but I much prefer ao3
> 
> BIG TW FOR VIOLENCE AND MURDER!

It started with random people.  
He didn't feel sad.  
He didn't care what he did,  
who he killed.   
By 2021 he had racked up 8 kills of random people, the 8 people had all "gone missing" in various places in florida.   
Dream was amazing at killing people, never did they even suspect a serial killer, much less a harmless anti-social guy in his 20s that plays Minecraft all day.  
But that was the beauty of it, no one suspected it.   
But of course, he had gotten tired of killing random people, he wanted to make it a bit more... personal.

"DREAAAM" George squealed as he was killed by Dream on the SMP. "Whaaat? You didn't have much loot anyway," Dream laughed. "I'm so gonna kill you when me and Sapnap visit you!" George laughed. "Not if I kill you first," Dream giggled maniacally. "2 v 1 Dream we'd get you so easily!"   
"You couldn't say the same for manhunt," Dream mumbled.   
"Shut up!" George laughed. 

George took a deep breath as he boarded the plane, he had 12 hours of flying to look forward too. But he traveled all the time so it was average by that point.

Sapnap dozed off around 2 hours into the flight, being woken up around 20 minutes later by a loud voice on the intercom, announcing their landing. He was set to arrive about an hour before George, and Dream was going to pick them up when George texted him and said he landed.

Sapnap yawned as he grabbed his luggage. He plugged his headphones into his phone, playing some music on spotify and shoving his phone back into his hoodie pocket. The music wasn't overwhelming, but it was loud, and a lot better the almost silent airport shuffling. He walked towards where George was supposed to be landing, anticipating meeting his friend.

"SAPNAP" He heard through his earbuds, which he quickly swung out. "GEORGE" He yelled, quickly standing and hugging george. "Hey bud, you text dream?"  
"Yeah" George smiled, a certain shine in his eyes that you can't see through a camera. As they sat down, they continued on talking about random things, mostly minecraft.

"It's Dream!" Sapnap smacked George. They both bolted up as George rubbed his arm in fake pain. "Hey!" Dream said enthusiastically as he grabbed the boys in a hug. They were getting slight looks, but not many, since meetups were common in airports. "Can't wait for watch you drive on the wrong side of the road," George giggled at his own joke, getting a giggle in return from Dream and Sapnap. "Yeah right," Dream laughed as he grabbed George's heavy backpack. "Thanks," George smiled timidly. "No problem!" Dream smiled cheerily.   
The enthusiasm was tiring to Dream.

"So this is my car, put your shit in the back," Dream smiled, pressing the open button on the trunk. He delicately placed George's backpack in, and then let the boys put the rest in. Dream had already gotten in the drivers seat when he heard, "Shotgun!" Loudly. Presumably George, which was confirmed when George stepped into the front seat with a smile. Sapnap giggled as he got in the back. Dream then turned on the Car, and started driving to his house, it was about an hour drive back to his house. Sapnap and George talking the whole time, about how happy they were to see each other and see Dream.   
It was sappy and dumb and Dream hated it but he had to agree to get what he wanted.   
As the pulled up at Dream's house, George smiled out the window like a child. "You have a pool?" He asked enthusiastically. "Uh yeah?" Dream giggled, along with Sapnap.

"So you guys can sleep in the guest room bed, and it's getting late so if you wanna go ahead an-" "Can we watch a movie first?" Sapnap smiled. "Yeah!" Dream said, with a happy tone.   
"What do you think Geor-" "pspsps- come here Patches!" George said, sitting on the floor, with Patches. Sapnap smiled softly as he spoke, "Dork," he said as he tapped George on the head. "Huh" George said, looking up. "Wanna watch a movie?" Sapnap asked as George stood up with Patches in his arms. "Yeah," He smiled.

"Oh my god that was so scary!" George said, petting Patches still. "really?" Dream asked. "Definitely," Sapnap said from under a blanket. "Well it least it's over, you guys ready for bed?" Dream asked.  
"Yep" The two said in unison. "Jinx" Sapnap exclaimed. "Huh?" George questioned. "N-Nevermind George" Sapnap giggled. The two headed off into the guest bedroom. And Dream headed to his room, he pulled his shirt off, now only in his sweatpants.   
He laid down under the warm, welcoming blankets, slowly drifting off. 

"Hey," He heard softly, he opened his eyes slowly, it was George. "Sapnap snores, i'm gonna sleep with you," he said, carelessly pulling up the blanket. He blushed slightly when he saw Dream was shirtless, but he was too tired to care. He laid down next to Dream, slowly scooting closer under George was wrapped around the taller, his leg draped over Dreams'. Dream felt tingly as he laid there in the warmth. He didn't expect to be snuggling with George. He felt something he never did, it was weird and foreign to Dream to be receiving romantic affection. But nevertheless, he drifted off again. 

Dream woke up and slowly scooted away from George, grabbing his phone and checking the time. It was 8am, a perfect time. They went to sleep late the night before, at around 2 am. Dream slowly slid out of George's grasp. As he got up he saw George peacefully sleeping. Patches was at his feet, not following Dream. Dream smiled slightly at the sight. He couldn't figure out why it made him happy, usually the only think that brought a smile to his face was violence, winning, those kind of things, not usually his cat and his "friend".   
He decided not to think about it as he grabbed a tiny bottle of poison from his locked desk drawer, which also had a paper with all of the name of his victims, and various things he had taken from them, shoes, hats, pens, that kinda stuff. He locked the drawer back gently, showing the bottle in his sweatpants pockets.

He finally finished the eggs he was cooking, one for George and one for sapnap. He put them on plates and put the poison in one and stirred it around. He laid the two plates on the table, with forks, and waited. About 20 minutes later the boys came down at the same time. "Oh shit you made food?" Sapnap asked. "Yeah" Dream said, scrolling twitter. "Thank you," George said delicately, making Dream's heart beat just a bit faster. Sapnap grabbed the plate with the poison.   
Dream was so happy, so ready for the events that were about to take place.  
The two boys ate slowly, until sapnap collapsed as he finished his plate. "Oh my god?! Sapnap are you okay???" George asked as he tried to pick him up off the floor, to no avail. "Dream help!" George cried. Dream sped over to the kitchen, grabbing a knife. He quickly walked over to George, pinning him on the floor.   
George squirmed and squirmed as Dream held the knife of his throat. He was trying to scream, but Dream has one hand on his mouth, his legs pinning down George's arms. "Be still" Dream said, his voice sounding stressed. George bit Dream's hand with as much force as he could. "Fuck" Dream winced, pulling his now bloody hand away. "Please Dream, Don't do this. Help Sapnap. Don't hurt me. Please help Sapnap!" Dream pressed the knife to where it was cutting George's neck, but he hadn't slid it across yet. "I love you, please Clay" Were George's last words as the knife slid across his throat.   
Blood went everywhere.   
Dream didn't feel the usual pride anymore, he loved George back, and he ruined it.   
He didn't realize until it was far too late, he was already dead.   
Dream felt tears roll down his cheeks as he held George in his arms, he pulled him tight whispering things like, "please" "i'm sorry" or "I love you too, come back"  
Dream finally let go of the boy after about an hour of watching him bleed onto the floor and Dream's clothes. 

He sat in the bathtub, the bodies were still in the kitchen, he was fully clothed. For the first time ever, he felt a sense of remorse, and grief, over his actions. He cried as he slid down, putting his head under the water. He sat there for maybe a minute before coming back up and leaving over the side of the bathtub.   
There it laid, the still bloody knife, used to slit George's throat. Dream grabbed it firmly, holding it to his wrist. As he pressed down he winced, it definitely fucking hurt.

He took a deep breath.

And sliced across his arm, 5 times. 

Then to the other arm, 

where he sliced seven times.

Deep, Deep cuts, that were definitely going to kill him.

Less than a few minutes later he bled out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap hurts his wrist and Dream and George help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poly dreamteam:)
> 
> (just fluff btw)

"SAPNAP YOU WHORE GIVE IT BACK!" Dream yelled, chasing Sapnap across their shared house, which George lived in as well. Sapnap giggled as he rounded a corner, sporting his boyfriends slightly oversized hoodie and running like his life depended on it. 

"Oh GOD" George yelled as he walked out the door as soon as Sapnap was passing. They collided, Sapnap doing a whole front flip over George. Dream stood in awe for a few seconds before realizing Sapnap landed on his wrist, due to trying to catch himself. George seemed fine, though. Just sitting on the floor dazed. 

Dream immediately started to panic, running to Sapnap. "DREAM" He yelled as he gripped his wrist. Dream silently prayed to any higher power that Sapnap didn't start crying, because Dream would too, and probably George.   
"are you okay?" He asked softly, seeing Sapnap's eyes become glossy with tears. Shit.  
"I- I don't think it's broken, but it definitely hurts," Sapnap said, his lips into a pout as George came over.   
"I'm sorry," George frowned, delicately resting his hand on Sap's knee.   
"It's okay it just- hurts" He hissed.  
Dream started to tear up as well, he could stand to see Sapnap hurt even if he was pissed at him less than a minute ago. Dream then remembered, he broke his wrist a few years ago, and had a brace.   
"George can you get him some ice please, and i'll bring him to our room" Dream said, taking hold of the situation.   
George silently got up and walked away. While Dream stood up and grabbed Sapnap's good hand to lift him off the floor. 

"I have a brace but you need to ice it first" Dream said, voice still slightly shaky from panicking.   
"Mkay Dr. Dream" Sapnap giggled as they sat down on their king sized bed, both of them crossing their legs.   
Dream muttered the word 'idiot' as he kissed Sapnap breifly. He was damn good at lightening the mood if Dream was being honest.  
"Can I see it please?" Dream asked softly, his non-dominant hand resting on Sapnap's thigh as balance.   
"Mhm" he said, reaching his hand out as George walked in. 

Dream gently grabbed his arm, twisting it to look at his wrist. "Yeah it's red, probably just twisted, It should be better by tomorrow, and if it isn't we can go to the ER, sound good?" Dream asked as George handed him the Ice pack. "Yeah" Sapnap said quietly. Dream then softly sat the ice pack on his wrist as the brunette winced. George sat his head on Sapnap's shoulder, snuggling up to him. Sapnap then kissed George on the head, smiling up at Dream. He could immediately tell Sapnap was about to make a smart remark.   
"I'm still in your hoodie," Sapnap giggled devilishly.   
"God dammit" Dream said as George giggled as well.   
The boys all sat there, in a somewhat happy silence. 

"Has the ice been on here long enouggghhh?" Sapnap asked, wrapping his good arm around Dream, who was making dinner.   
"I think so, the brace is in the top of the closet... can you put it on by yourself?"  
"uhhhh..."  
"Ask George" Dream giggled.   
"What about me?" George asked coming around the corner, peppering kissing on both the boy's cheeks.   
"Can you put the brace on?" Sapnap asked  
"Sure," George said, the two walking away. Dream smiled at the boys, he was so happy to have them, and so glad Sapnap was okay.  
Dream stirred the spaghetti, and saw Patches walking up. "Hey baby," Dream said, picking her up and giving her kisses.

"Sapnap.." George giggled.  
"Huh?"  
"That meatball isn't gonna run away..." Dream continued.   
"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE MY LEFT HAND!"   
The other boys laughed in response, a kettle type wheeze escaping Dream.   
"IT'S NOT FUNNY!"  
"It kinda is," George laughed as he twirled the spaghetti around his fork. Sapnap tried to do the same, to no avail.   
"I hate this," He muttered, causing Dream to almost fall out of his seat laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just sapnap questioning shit pretty much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments if you have prompt ideas!!! 
> 
> PLZ!

"Why did you call me this late?" George protested.   
"bECAUSE it's imPORTANT GeORGE" Sapnap whisper yelled.   
"what could it POSSIBLY be this time," George groaned tiredly.   
"Well.." Sapnap paused, his thoughts racing.   
Would George judge him?   
Would he hate him?  
He didn't know,  
and he couldn't tell.   
Until he actually fucking said it instead of overthinking it.   
"Sapnap?"   
"Oh sorry..." He paused slightly, "I think I might be gay," Sapnap felt a rush of adrenaline and fear, but he was glad to get it off his chest.   
"Sapnap... That's perfectly okay, I won't think of you any differently," George said softly.   
"Thank god- but uhm.. I have something else"   
"Which is?" George asked, sounding confused, he's oblivious.   
"I'm kind of.. in love with Dream," Sapnap felt tears sting at his eyes, threatening to fall.   
"I'm telling you the feeling is mutual, you HAVE to talk to him,"   
"Fine," Sapnap huffed, sniffing the tears back.   
"tell me in the morning, goodnight"   
"Will do, goodnight George... and thanks- a lot" Sapnap said, it was truly heartfelt.  
"You're very welcome" George said, hanging up. 

Sapnap sat his phone on his bed, and took and long, deep breath. He felt the tears start to sting again.   
"Hey Sapnap?" Dream said, busting into his room without knocking.   
"Do you ever knock?" Sapnap giggled, hiding the fact he was just about to cry.  
"It ruins it!" Dream whined.   
"The day you walk in here and i'm naked you're dead," Sapnap laughed as Dream sat down. "So what's up?" Dream asked twiddling his thumbs.   
"Nothing much, just called George," Sapnap responded blankly, staring at Dream a little bit too hard.   
"Why? it's like 3am in the UK?" Dream questioned.   
"I don't know... annoyance?"   
"are you hiding something?" Dream asked squinting his green eyes at Sapnap.   
"Shut up," Sapnap crossed his arms.  
"child," Dream rolled his eyes.   
There was about a minute of silence, and they both simultaneously pulled out their phones. As they scrolled, Sapnap was not looking at his phone, he was staring at Dream. His eyes, gleaming in the phone light. His lips, that he absentmindedly bit as he scrolled. That's something Sapnap had noticed. His broad shoulders, his hands, that he scrolled through twitter with, stopping to reply to a tweet every once in a while.   
Fuck  
Sapnap was head over heels, like high school all over again. 

"What are you looking at," Dream giggled, meeting eyes with Sapnap.   
"u-uh... you" he replied, stuttering.   
"I'm flattered," Dream giggled as he scooted closer to Sapnap.   
Sapnap looked back at his own phone, not even opening it, just staring at the lock screen.   
Dream slowly slid his hand to rest on Sapnap's thigh.   
What the fuck was Dream doing?  
"Dream?"   
"Yeah?"  
"Can I kiss you,"   
"mhm"   
Sapnap quickly whipped himself to face Dream, draping his arms over his shoulders and connecting them behind his neck. Sapnap pushed him down on the bed, kissing him passionately. Dream grabbed Sapnap's hips as Sapnap switched his hands to gently caress Dream's cheek. 

Sapnap started to panic when he realized all the adrenaline was making his blood rush south, and he was on top of Dream.   
"Sapnap?" Dream asked.  
"huh" he knew that he knew at that point, and he was terrified of what was about to happen.  
"are you hard?"  
"I- I was very touch starved, I'm sorry," Sapnap sat up, along with Dream.   
"Don't be sorry,"Dream grinned, kissing Sapnap again. The taller man slipped his tongue across Sapnap's bottom lip, asking for entrance, to which Sapnap allowed. Dream slipped his hands under Sapnap's shirt. Sapnap whined from Dream's cold hands. Dream pulled away abruptly.

"Do you wanna...?" Dream trailed off.  
"Yes," Sapnap said, falling back into Dream, the two starting to make out once again.   
Dream separated their lips, to suck hickeys on Sapnap's jawline.   
"I was gonna do a facecam stream tomorrow you aahH~" Sapnap got cut off by Dream palming him through his sweatpants.   
Dream moved down to the nape of Sapnap's neck, making red marks that would soon turn purple.   
Sapnap was a mess by that point, whining constantly. 

Dream pulled away and pulled his shirt off. Sapnap saw that Dream was pretty fit, and he was drooling over it.  
"you're staring?"   
"I know," Sapnap smiled.  
"Dork," Dream giggled as he grabbed the hem of Sapnap's shirt, and pulled it over his head.   
"You're so pretty," Dream said, his words intoxicating to sapnap.   
"Stand up," Dream ordered, to which Sapnap obeyed.   
Dream pulled down his own sweats, as did sapnap.   
"I knew you were packing," Sapnap said, as Dream pushed him onto the bed. 

Dream held the boy down, holding one hand in front of the brunette's mouth.   
"I'm not-"   
"Do you want this to hurt like hell?"  
"Fine," Sapnap replied brattily.  
Sapnap sucked on Dream's fingers and Dream palmed him gently, which was not enough for Sapnap, so he started grinding his hips into Dream's hand. Dream moved his lower hand to Sapnap's throat.   
"A needy slut huh?"   
"mhm" was all Sapnap could get out.   
And that only turned Sapnap on more.

Dream let go and pulled Sapnap's boxers down, very very slowly.   
"p-please just fuck me Dream,"   
"if you keep being so needy i'll just leave, you man whore" Dream smirked.   
Sapnap could have came on the spot, but he of course didn't. 

After finally pulling his boxers off, Dream slowly inserted a digit into Sapnap. Sapnap whined at that, and Dream smacked his ass, making him moan his name.   
"You have a nice ass," Dream hummed.   
Sapnap only whined slightly in response.  
Dream inserted a second digit, giggling manically as he started to finger Sapnap at a brutal pace. 

Sapnap bit down on his hand as Dream scissored him with a 3rd finger.   
He pulled his fingers out, "are you ready?"  
"I think, I'm kinda scared.."  
"It'll be okay, I promise, I'll be gentle" Dream smiled down at Sapnap before pulling his underwear down and tossing it aside.  
Sapnap nodded and Dream pressed his tip against his entrance. Sapnap moaned loudly as Dream slid in.   
"You're so tight," Dream grunted as he started to move.   
"You okay?" Dream smiled down at the shorter, his blonde hair hanging in his face slightly.   
"yeah i- aH~ feels amazing" Sapnap stuttered out.   
"You're so hot when you stutter and accidentally moan," Dream said, adjusting himself and speeding up. Sapnap was a sweaty, loud mess. 

"Such a cock-slut hm?"  
"y- aHh~" Sapnap tried to reply, to no avail as Dream brushed against his prostate.   
"RiGht therE DREAM!" he yelled as Dream slammed into his prostate.  
"You're my whore, got it?" Dream stated, his voice raspy and angry. He grabbed Sapnap's cock and started jerking him off while also keeping a brutal pace at fucking him.

Sapnap came all over his and Dream's chest, arching his back and letting out the most lewd moan Dream had ever heard. Dream continued his pace.  
"Can I cum in you?"  
"y-yeah" Sapnap stuttered.  
Dream thrusted one last time, cumming deep inside Sapnap. 

Before Dream had a chance to pull out, Sapnap pulled him down on top of him, kissing him softly.  
"I love you Dream,"  
"I love you more," Dream laughed, slowly pulling out. He stood back and admired Sapnap, who was leaking with his cum.   
"You're so pretty," Dream said, picking him up, carrying him to the shower. 

When Dream put Sapnap down, he almost fell over,   
"are you okay?" Dream asked, genuine concern hinting in his voice.  
"tired," Sapnap simply said, his eyes half open.   
"Okay let's get you cleaned up and then we can snuggle in your bed, mkay?" Dream said softly, helping Sapnap into the shower and turning on the hot water.  
He grabbed Sapnap's shampoo, gently washing his hair as he tried not to fall over. He then washed his hair out and washed all the cum off of his chest and ass.   
"Thank you," Sapnap said as he leaned onto Dream, kissing him very gently.   
"You're adorable" Dream giggled as he turned the water off. He then guided Sapnap to the bath matt, where he grabbed a towel and dried him off. 

"Do you want clothes?" Dream asked sweetly.  
"uh uh" Sapnap said collapsing on the bed.   
Dream grabbed a pair of sweats for himself and boxers for sapnap.   
"At least boxers?" Dream asked.  
"Fine," Sapnap mumbled, grabbing them and pulling them on while laying on the bed. Dream also put his sweatpants on and laid down behind Sapnap.  
"I love you" Dream said, grabbing Sapnap'a hips, spooning him.  
"I love you too" Sapnap mumbled, grabbing Dream's hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Absolutely adorable soulmate fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CRYING I WANT THIS SMH

Dream brushed a piece of blonde hair out of his face.  
George sat watching the window, leaning against Dream's shoulder while Dream scrolled his phone. It was a mindless task he was used to, scrolling and every once and a while liking a tweet, or replying to a message, etc. 

"Dream?" George said, his tone soft and whiny. Dream knew he was about to ask him something.   
"Hm?" He replied. There was a pause as George took a deep breath and Dream could feel him moving against his shoulder.   
"Can we go play in the rain?" George said softly.  
Silence filled the air for just a few seconds and the only sound was the soft pattering of rain outside.   
"What are you? 5?" Dream answered, his voice hinted with a sarcastic tone.  
"No, I'm bored" George giggled.   
The same silence returned, it was momentary, but not awkward.  
"Sure," Dream said, laying his phone on the coffee table. George sat up from Dream's shoulder, Grabbing his hand to pull him from the sunken spot in the couch. George smiled as he pulled Dream to the back door. 

Storms in Florida were nice, and the rain was heavy, and the humidity stayed, making it perfect to prance around in. George learned this from living with Dream since the last storm season, which he moved it during.

George slid the glass back door open. The backyard was open, but mostly secluded, they could see the neighbors houses but they obviously weren't outside. They sat under the awning.   
"You sure?" Dream asked semi-loudly, so he could be heard over the rain.   
"Uh huh," George smiled as he grabbed Dream's hand again, pulling him into the nice soft grass of the backyard, and the wet but inviting rain now pouring onto them. After a few seconds they were practically soaked, the both of them pushing their wet hair out of their eyes. "This feels amazing," George said as he hugged Dream tightly.   
"It is," Dream said, gently pushing the shorter boy away so he could take off his shirt. George gave him a confused look.  
"I don't like how wet shirts feel," He explained.   
"Oh" George said lightly.

They were letting the storm pour down on them, which was a euphoric, somewhat romantic thing. Even thought sometimes it can be inconvenient, it was nice if you actually wanted to be out in the rain. 

George backed away slightly smiling as Dream's brain pinpointed exactly what he was about to do. George ran forward and jumped up, the taller man grabbing his thighs and catching him with ease. George stared for a moment, examining the blondes features, soaked in raindrops and admiration for the other. George cupped his face in his hands, kissing him softly. 

Kisses between the two boys was like internal lightning, a missing thing they finally found. It was beautiful to them, a thing so powerful, that only the two of them shared.

Dream pulled away, sitting down so that he was sitting with his legs crossed. George was in his lap, with his head on Dream's shoulder and his feet rubbing the soft grass behind the blonde.

It felt right.  
Just sitting there in the rain  
two people so lucky as to find their other half  
and they loved every second of each others company, even if that company was shared in a rainy backyard in Florida  
it was still absolutely perfect


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream cheating on Sapnap while drunk and realizing how much of a huge mistake it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! I did not write this bc it’s something i thought dream would do, i just did it bc angst !!

He stood in the rain, his legs wobbly and his eyes stinging with hot tears that got dragged into the rainstorm.

"Fuck you." It was a harsh tone that Dream never expected to hear from Sapnap. 

"Nick wait-" Dream said sweetly and quietly. 

"Nope, I'm tired of excuses, I'm done with you," The brunette walked away, the rain soaking his hair, turning it a shade darker. 

Dream stood under the comfort of a porch, someone who took him home from the bar, and when he called Sapnap to come pick him up, the younger saw that they had fucked, and Dream was blackout drunk. 

Dream had made the worse mistake of his life. 

He called an uber, which showed up shortly after. He sat in silence, the world spinning around him in his drunken state. He was cold, the rain soaked his hoodie. They pulled up to his and Sapnap’s shared house. He tried to open the door quietly, shutting it and stumbling up to the guest room where he stripped down to his boxers and fell asleep quickly, the alcohol hitting him hard. 

•••••

Dream woke up to a pounding headache, he sat up and looked around, starting the remember, “Fuck.” He said to himself, slamming back down onto the bed. He stood up and walked downstairs, praying Sapnap was in their room or his office, but, in reality, Sapnap was standing in the kitchen. The brunette scoffed at him, walking into the living room to avoid him. Dream sighed, opening the medicine cabinet and getting ibuprofen, then getting a glass of water and taking it. He sat the glass down, walking to the living room. 

“Nick” He didn’t bat an eye.

“Nick.” Dream continued, Sapnap whipped his head over to look at him.

“What could you possibly want?” The boy replied angrily. 

Dream could see Sapnap tear up already, his face going redc, “I wanted to say I’m so fucking sorry, that was a huge mistake, they took me back home before I could even realize what was happening,” 

“Drunk actions are sober thoughts, Dream, isn’t that what you told me after I kissed you at a party in high school, huh? When you still loved me?” Sapnap’s voice broke at the last sentence, “When I was still good enough for you,” He continued. 

“Nick,” Dream sat down, Sapnap scooted away, “Don’t fucking touch me,” He said, his voice rising and falling with his crying. 

“I know this isn’t something I can expect to magically fix, but it’s problems with myself that caused this, it’s not you, you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and whoever the fuck that was, I don’t even remember their god damn name, was the worst.” He said, Sapnap looked back at him, letting him talk. “I’ve felt like I haven’t even enough lately, and that’s not valid reasoning but.. I.. I still love you to the fucking moon and back, Nick” Dream sighed, acknowledging his huge fuck up. 

Dream jumped when Sapnap cupped his cheeks, “Dream. You’ve always been more than enough, and I couldn’t leave you even if I tried, you know that,” He mumbled, tears still falling. “I just wish you would’ve told me.” He continued, pulling Dream close, into a hug. 

They sat in silence for a bit, Dream ran his hands through Sapnap’s hair gently, “I could never replace you,” He said so quietly that Sapnap barely even heard it.

The younger didn’t respond, instead just pulled out of the hug and smashed his lips into Dream’s. It wasn’t lustful, it was full of passion and apologeticness. Sapnap pulled away, speaking quietly, “Its okay, I know you didn’t mean it.. never do that again though.” 

Dream nodded, “I’d rather die than do that again,”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has smut technically but it’s more based on aftercare and i thought it was really cute

Dream smiled as he saw his boyfriend upon opening his door, he got an uber from the airport and was now here to live with him, which he was ecstatic about. Something that caught him off-guard, though, was that George had a giant stack of books in his arms. The boy had never talked about how he liked reading, he actually said he didn’t usually like it. 

“Books?” Dream asked quizzically, George looked a little embarrassed as he nodded. They had been dating for a while, but a lot was different in person. “Mkay” Dream nodded softly, grabbing the books to carry to his room. 

•••••

“Oh my gosh I hate you both” George laughed, blushing furiously at an embarrassing joke Dream had made that Sapnap nearly died laughing at.

“Oh you know you love me,” Dream noted, glancing over at the shorter boy who was on a stool across from him. He was sitting by Sapnap while Dream made dinner. George looked down, hiding his face in his hands until Dream handed both of them plates of food and ate his while standing across from them. 

“How do you like it here,” Sapnap questioned after a few minutes. He looked over at George, who put his fork down and looked back, “ask when I’m not jet lagged out of my mind,” He joked, continuing to eat his food, “it’s fine, I haven’t seen it to it’s fullest yet, though” he continued. Dream glanced over at him, “you’ll love it, it’s pretty great here... maybe we’ll even take you to universal sometime.. that’d be a fun trip” he smiled gently. George thought about it a little, he was really anticipating all the things they’d do there. 

“mhm,” he said simply, finishing his food.

•••••

Later that evening, Dream was hanging out with George in the older boys room, George was sitting in his lap and Dream had rested his head on his shoulder. They were just watching youtube videos but Dream was being an attention fiend, to say the least. He was kissing George’s neck, with his hands rested on George’s thighs. The younger had a specific goal in mind, he moved his hands slight inward, sliding them into George’s inner thigh. The brunette shivered, pausing the video to “check the time” which read 9:23. He scooted a little from being slightly uncomfortable, unknowingly grinding directly down on Dream’s dick, making him take a sharp breath. 

“D-Dream?” He asked, a little suspicious. “Yes darling?” The blonde man said sweetly, moving his arms to be wrapping around the smaller boy. The petname made George smile, “you alright?” he asked, moving a little in his lap once more. 

Dream straight up moaned that time.

The blonde wrapped his hand around George’s neck, just enough to surprise him and pull him backwards.

“You know exactly what you’re doing to me,” he said, a tone of fake anger seeping through, there was a short pause, “color system, don’t feel pressured to do anything you don’t want to,” He said softly and quietly, loosening his grip. George spun around in Dream’s lap, nodding. “m’ sorry s-sir,” He said weakly. 

“Wanted me so bad you need me right when you got here hm?” Dream teased, moving his hand to gently tip his chin up with his index finger. “mhm,” George vaguely begged, looking down at the green (or yellow to him) eyed boy in the low light of his led lit room, which were lit in blue. 

Dream trapped the trembling boy in a passionate kiss that they both quickly led to being lustful. He slid his tongue into George’s mouth, moving it in tune with the older’s. George moaned quietly, more of an accidental noise. Dream grabbed his hips, starting to move them down on his lap. 

The brown eyed boy broke away, holding the hem of Dream’s shirt, “May I?” He asked, his voice monotone and simple, “of course babe,” Dream said, his hand gently brushing over the others cheek. George grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head, and then took off his own. “Good boy, pants now” Dream said, looking down at him. George nodded, pulling away and going to pull off his pants, pausing, “underwear?” he asked, receiving a nod. He pulled his underwear and sweats off simultaneously, his nearly fully hard dick popping out quickly. 

Dream smirked, and George noticed his hungry expression. “Yellow,” George said simply, looking at Dream who looked back at his face attentively, “you alright baby?” He asked, rubbing his arm gently. “mhm.. I just don’t want to like... have sex.. like penetration....I’ve never done that before and it’s a bit scary,” George said quietly, Dream looking back at him lovingly. “I have a better idea then, you still want to do this right?” 

George looked back at him with a smile, “yes.” He said, his answer reassuring. Dream nodded, pulling off his gym shorts with his boxers. He wrapped his hand around George’s exposed member, exerting a moan from the older. Dream smiled, laying down, his face inches away from George’s cock. He licked up his shaft, smiling up at the boys pleasureful expression. “D-Dream..” He whined, causing the blonde to stop completely, resting his head on his hand. “Don’t talk, and don’t even try to move your hips,” He ordered, causing George to shiver. “You can moan though, I love your cute little noises.” George shivered even more, smiling.

Dream went back to what he was doing, sliding his tongue over George’s tip before taking him in his mouth, bobbing his head. The smaller used all the self control he possessed to keep himself still, staring down at the blonde. He moaned out loudly as Dream sped his pace. The man under him then noticed, taking him fully and gagging before readjusting himself and continuing quickly, swirling his tongue as he came back up for a breath. George continued making quiet, high pitched noises, that made Dream leak against the sheets, reaching his hand down to touch himself in tune to the bobbing of his head. 

George came without warning, throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut. Dream pulled away, sitting up to kiss the boy as he came back down from his orgasm. As he kissed the boy, to the older’s suprise, his own cum leaked into his mouth, from Dream who hadn’t actually swallowed it as George assumed. 

To most, the action would be an inconvenience, but to George, it turned him on even more. As they pulled away, they both had a some mix of cum and saliva dripping down their chins, they swallowed what they had in their mouth as Dream’s movements of touching himself got sporadic. “c-cum on me please?” George requested, looking at Dream with a soft, begging look. “On your knees in the floor.” Dream demanded, watching him slide down to where he ordered him to. 

“Good boy,” Dream repeated from earlier, moving to jerk off right in front of his face. He groaned as George got in position for Dream to cum in his mouth, which the younger did. 

George stood up, swallowing it all. Dream smiled at him, pulling him back up on the bed. “You wanna sleep now?” He asked gently, looking down at the boy he had just pulled up next to him. “C-Can I ask you something first?” George asked nervously. “of course darling” Dream continued encouragingly, making George blush, it was his favorite petname and Dream loved to put it to use. “Can you read me to sleep.. it’s okay if you don’t want to it’s just something my mom’s always done which makes me sound like a baby bu-” “George, I will it’s alright.. that’s actually adorable...” Dream smiled, cutting off George’s rambling. 

The younger gave George his boxers, Dream putting his own on along with some pajama pants as he stood up, “one moment,” he said, walking to his room and grabbing one of his merch hoodies, in his size, which would exaggerate George’s small body, which was the exactly why he got it. 

Upon walking back in, he threw the hoodie to George, walking to his stack of books, “which one?” he questioned, staring over at the brunette who was putting his hoodie on. “The one with the yellow cover” George smiled, as he got the hoodie over his body, “you mean the one with the green cover, there’s no yellow one,” Dream giggled, grabbing the green one. “Yeah whatever,” George joked, laying down and waiting for Dream.

Dream laid next to George, pulling him on top of him, the blonde wrapped an arm around George as he draped a leg over him, fitting like puzzle pieces. With his useable hand, Dream opened the book and started reading. 

George couldn’t get enough of how good of a reader he was, he was reading at the perfect speed, with perfect execution, never stuttering. His voice was deeper than usual, lingering tiredness affecting it, still just as relaxing, if not more than it would be normally. By the fourth page, George was out like a light and snoring lightly, Dream stopped as he heard him, laying the book down on the nightstand. He kissed the boy on the forehead, smiling contently as he closed his eyes, soon falling into sleep as well.


End file.
